


Alice in Wonderland

by Lumikettu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be fluffy, Gen, Just something cute, doodling with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumikettu/pseuds/Lumikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about a slow day in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic, originally posted on my tumblr account. Not much of a thought in here, just doodling with words.

It had been a very slow week. It seemed like the paranormal activity was taking a break and the boys were able to reload their own batteries for a while. Dean seemed to have enjoyed the first few days of quiet, but then he had grown restless in the closed atmosphere of the bunker, grabbed the keys to the impala and said that he needed to take baby for a ride.

”He just needs to air his head.” Sam had said from behind his book. The quietness had not seemed to affect him. He'd been sitting on the couch, deep in the world of whichever book he had in his vicinity. I had never realized he could read so fast! He just seemed to start a book and in a blink of time he was already picking up another.

As I thought about it, Sam gave out a deep sigh and tossed another finished book on the table and stretched. It was fascinating to watch him to stretch, he just seemed to get taller and taller, and then shrunk back into the size he normally was. His eyes were already searching for another book when the words just slipped past my lips.

”You're incredible.” 

His eyes are instantly on me and a very amusingly confused smile curves his lips. ”What?”

”I...I'm.. I'm sorry.. I don't know why I said that...” A thousand reasons flash through my head, but I don't want him to know about them. I can feel my cheeks starting to warm up. I'm probably as red as a fire truck.

”You think I'm incredible?” He's clearly amused.

”I mean.. um... it's just that, you read so fast, I mean, I see you start a book and in the next minute you're finished and searching for another one because you finished it already and.... ” And I am rambling. I finish the sentence in my head. He chuckles and looks to his hands.

“I don't think I'm that fast a reader.” He says while smiling that cute smile that just seems to light up the room.

“Sam...” His eyes look up expectantly, I take a really deep gulp, “Could you read for me?”

His eyes are on me and I know he must see I'm tomato red. Then his face melts into a softest expression I have never seen on his face. “Sure. What would you like me to read?”

I get up and pick up a book from the far shelf. I look back at him nervously. “Don't you dare to laugh.” He lifts his hands up in the air and looks back at me with I make no promises kind of look. I hand him the book. He takes a look at the cover and then looks back at me with a bemused expression. “Really? Alice in Wonderland?”

“I told you not to laugh at me!”

“I'm not laughing!” He says while clearly chuckling under his breath. “May I ask why this book?”

I give a deep sigh and sit next to him on the couch. “My mom used to read that to me. She said that one day I might find a rabbit hole of my very own.” I take a look around the bunker. “She had no idea how right she was.”

“This place is pretty far from Wonderland.”

“I don't know. Sure it's a lot darker, and more.... bloody..... than the Wonderland in the book, but everything's gone pretty mad from the regular life I was having.” I look at him. He's no longer in a joking mood, but listening with a soft expression on his face. He understands. “There are days when I feel like I just dropped through a rabbit hole into this weird, dark world where everything I know is turned upside down.” Tears are stinging in my eyes. He pulls me into his arms and holds me there. I feel so small against him. 

“You still want me to read it to you?” He asks softly after a while. I nod against his chest.

“Yeah, at least in the end of the book Alice wakes up.”

Sam shifts his position so that he's laying down on the couch while I am cuddled against him. He's feels so warm against me and listening to his heartbeat feels oddly comforting. He flips the book open and finds the first page.

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?' “

His reading was really good. I was slowly lulled into a relaxed atmosphere, while listening to his voice paint the story in front of my eyes.

“In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again. The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down what seemed to be a very deep well.”

I felt more safe here, cuddled next to Sam, than I had felt for weeks. For the first time in ages I felt safe enough to be lulled to sleep. The boys knew about my nightmares, even the thick walls of the bunker had not muffled my screaming when the monsters came at night. I was afraid to go asleep, but here, now, listening Sam reading a story my mother had read me when I was scared, I felt like I was safe, even from the monsters in my own head. They were scared away by his heartbeat.

“Alice took up the fan and gloves, and, as the hall was very hot, she kept fanning herself all the time she went on talking: 'Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night?”

In the end, I was lulled into sleep, cuddling next to him, listening his voice go on. And even while I slept, he kept on reading, because it took my nightmares away from me.


End file.
